fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Takahashi
Olivia Takahashi(オリビア高橋, Takahasi Oribia) is Aria Lestella's lifelong enemy. She is on Lestella's most wanted list, in fact, she's at the top of it. She has committed many crimes against Aria, and such, has earned a spot as a terrorist in the kingdom. Profile 'Background' Olivia's hometown was destroyed by a dark wizard guild, leaving her one of the city's only known survivors. She was approached by Akume who, against her guildmates' protests, took the young girl into the guild out of empathy of her own tragic childhood, noting that the child had great potential in Magic. As a member of the guild, she was raised by the Dark Guild's master in the art of Gravity Magic. She also came to view Akume as a surrogate mother and grew close to her, blissfully unaware of the role Akume played in her hometown's destruction. 'Appearance' Olivia has dark, shoulder-length hair. She wears a uniform and a scarf around her neck at all times. She has her uniformed unzipped to almost waist length and revealing her chest in a dark red undergarment. Olivia also has two fanged teeth, due to the Blood Scythe's influence, that enable her to suck blood from others to use for her weapon. 'Personality' Olivia is harsh, cynical, rude, and violent, which could be partially attributed to their harsh upbringing. As such, she irritates, and makes enemies easily out of, just about anyone around her. Her little sister seems to be the only one capable of telling her off, even capable of making her apologize to others for her misdeeds. Magic Gravity Magic: Utilizing this Magic, Olivia can control and manipulate gravity. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed, or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all, such as when the Olivia's arms are crossed. Gravity Magic has a large range of offensive and defensive properties. Olivia can freely increase or decrease the gravity of anything around them, rendering most frontal assaults virtually useless. This Magic is strong enough to easily crush solid earth, and can even be used to destroy other Magics. It is also capable of suspending people or objects in midair, or to divert the course of natural phenomena around Olivia, such as rain. 'Abilities and Skills' Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Olivia has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic enemy, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a barrage of kicks from Aria Lestella, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure a guard trying to crush her head with his massive arms. Olivia has been shown to have great physical stamina. When having Taurus and Aries gates opened for a long while, she hasn't shown to have any fatigue at all when they were absorbed by Franmalth. After being heavily injured by a group of Royal Guards, she was able to hold herself against the entire lot. And even after being hurt by Aria's explosions and while exhausted having two people subjected to her gravity, she subjected a third person which is known to be a forbidden technique. Spells *'Uno Fanega' (単重壊): Olivia swings the Blood Scythe to create a single black gravity sphere in front of her that she launches at her opponent. *'Tres Fanega' (三重壊): Olivia swings the Blood Scythe to create three purple spheres around her that she launches at her opponent. She also activates a gravity field during this move to prevent her opponent from dodging. If a sphere hits an opponent's weapon, it can swallow it and shrink, effectively destroying it in the process. *'Diez Fanega' (十重壊): Olivia swings the Blood Scythe to create several black gravity spheres around her that she launches at her opponent. *'Diez Mil Fanega' (万重壊): Olivia swings the Blood Scythe to create a countless number of gravity spheres around her that she launches at her opponent. These spheres are smaller than the others, being around the same size as a fist. *'Cien Guestia' (百葬重列) Olivia causes the Blood Scythe to flash, creating a purple wave that is similar to an aurora. The wave crushes everything within it into nothing. *'Orreaga Pesado' (重獄葦): Olivia creates a purple jail bar wall made of elongated gravity spheres. According to Olivia, this move is used to protect her sister and can't be easily destroyed. Equipment